Midnight Crisis Book One: The Ends of The Universe
by HBlokStudios
Summary: A story about the Ninja, their children, the Kane siblings, and a few demigods battling a young Elemental Master bitter and vengeful over the death of his father. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The End has Begun (I guess)

**This takes place 20 years after** _ **Skybound**_ **on the Ninjago side (The Ninjas kids are my OC's), and after** _ **The Crown of Ptolemy**_ **on the HOO, and K. Chron. side. If you aren't caught up that far, then GO GET CAUGHT UP! Also, I only own my OC's, LEGO owns the Ninja, and Rick Riordan owns the characters from his books. Wow, that was a lot of disclaimer. On with the story!**

The Ends of the Universe Chapter 1

The End has Begun (I Guess)

S  
A  
D  
I  
E  
Sadie Kane here. If you're wondering, the end of the world started when a ninja got punched onto the porch of the Brooklyn House. I kid you not, a NINJA was PUNCHED onto one of the balconies in Brooklyn House. Let me start from the beginning in case you are confused. I, along with everyone else in the Twenty-First Nome, was enjoying breakfast on one of the balconies, when a ninja dressed in yellow (not a very stealthy color) appeared out of thin air and flew into the wall above the doorway leading back inside. He then promptly collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Someone get him to the infirmary, quick!" Jaz shouted above the chaos. He

tried to stand up, but couldn't, and collapsed again. In that moment, this _thing_ appeared right around the spot the strange ninja-like figure appeared from. It then decided to attempt to explode us, so I exploded him back with a quick ha-di spell.

"Crisis averted everyone, feel free to thank me later." I said as the ninja was helped to the infirmary.

"Sadie, come on. I might need your help" Jaz told me.

"Um, you do realize I have zero medical experience, right?" I replied. She did not care, and just told me to follow her.

After about half an hour in the infirmary, the ninja was unconscious and Jaz stood up to leave.

"Sadie, I'm going to go grab something that might help him with his injuries, just make sure nothing happens to him." She told me as she left.

So I sat there while she was gone. For quite some time, as minutes turned to hours. So after about 2 hours, I went up to where I thought she would go, and the door was closed. Suspicious, I tried to open it. It opened, but not very easily, and I was shocked by what I saw. I saw Jaz against the wall, bloody and not moving. I screamed and ran over to her, checked for a pulse and didn't find one. I backed away shaking from fear as Carter came in, likely because of my screaming.

"Sadie, what's-! What happened here?!" He said as ran in.

"I-I don't know, b-but she's… she's…" At this point I just broke. I couldn't believe that my best friend was dead, and from the looks of it, it wasn't an accident. Someone had done this, and I intended to find them. A familiar voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Yes, she is dead isn't she. And that is exactly what is about to happen to you." I turned to see who was talking, and my blood boiled when I saw Walt. But his voice sounded slightly different. He gestured at the door and it slammed shut and appeared to lock. Walt began to laugh evilly with that weird echoey voice. That's when I realized neither Carter nor I had weapons. Oops.

K  
Y  
L  
E

Why did I have to hit my head? That _always_ give me weird/unhelpfully helpful dreams. This was an example of the latter, because all I got out of was that someone was panicking, probably my mother and twin sister, since, you know, I was in an _entirely different plane of existence_. Until the very end, in which a got a very familiar laugh. That's when I knew the panic was very close to me, meaning someone in this place was in danger. I was raised from birth not to allow that, so excuse me for being a bit careless. I woke up almost immediately and dashed off to find the source of the laugh. I knew who it was, it was Aldrin, one of Dylan's four generals, but I needed to know where it was. Along the way, I bumped into someone carrying what looked like a clay pot. I thought it broke, but she had her hand outstretched and the pot was levitating! 'Cole would be _so_ jealous' I thought as she brought the pot back to her hand.

"Hey, what are you doing out of the infirmary?" She asked me.

"Someone is in danger, and I need to find out who and where they are." I replied.

"Oh… okay, well if you see Jaz tell her I'm looking for her! My name's Alyssa, by the way! See you around!" Then she ran off. I hesitated, then decided that she was a different Alyssa then the one I remembered, and continued on my way to find Aldrin. I eventually came to a suspicious looking closed door. I tried to open it, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. I could feel Aldrin's power, so I decided if he wasn't going to let me in, I was going to let myself in. I gathered up electric power in my foot and kicked the door as hard as I could. It exploded off its hinges in a very satisfying way, and revealed some guy getting ready to kill two others. He turned to me and said "Well, if it isn't the little Lightning ninja! How nice of you to join us!"

"Back off Aldrin! Dylan wouldn't want his generals getting themselves killed, would he?" I taunted back. To this he responded by creating a very large sword out of orange energy, which I knew from experience was the energy of destruction. So I did the natural thing. I charged him, with a strange curved sword I grabbed on the way up. It wasn't a katana, but it would do for the time being. I dodged his first strike and came back with an upward slash aimed directly for his face. He dodged it, unfortunately and slashed at me. I really didn't want this place to get destroyed, so I decided it was best to take this outside.

"That sword isn't so great for confined spaces is it? So why don't we take this outside!" I yelled as kicked him with so much force that he busted through the wall. The kick also released a lot of leftover electricity, which might have been bad for the two people's health. {A/N: No duh, idiot} I would worry about them later, right now a had a maniac possessing a dude to take care of.

As I ran out through my newly created hole, the girl shouted at me.

"P-Please d-don't hurt W-Walt!" I assumed Walt was the person Aldrin was currently possessing, and I didn't have the heart to tell her that this Walt person, if he was Aldrin's choice of host, was already gone. See, when Dylan's generals take someone as their host, they destroy the person's soul, so they won't have any resistance. So if Walt even survived, he would be an empty husk. Considering this, you might consider it logical that I showed him no mercy as I charged him. We entered a taxing duel, each of us being matched in skill by the other. I was making no progress, and to lightning kicks had taken its toll on me. I was about to be overwhelmed when I heard a shout from the building.

"HA-DI!"

As soon as I heard the words, a symbol appeared on Aldrin's chest. He then proceeded to explode. With me already being injured, that did not feel great. Although I suppose that's what I get for electrocuting those people. Anyways, Aldrin was gone, though I knew he wasn't dead, because that's just how this goes. I ran back to the building, where the girl collapsed, probably from shock, and I saw the boy pick up a third girl, who wasn't moving. I checked for a pulse, and she was dead. I checked the other girl's pulse and found it was racing. The boy introduced himself to me as Carter Kane, saying the girl who collapsed was his sister Sadie, and the dead girl was Jaz. Then I realized Alyssa was looking for Jaz, and asked me to let her know if I found her. But I had other things to worry about. Namely the unconscious Sadie, or getting back to my plane of reality. You know, the little things. As we went to the infirmary, I asked Carter if Sadie had any good friends we could get here, and if so, who were they.

"Yes she does. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and I think she's free today" An odd reply, but I'll take it. So we called her. Or rather, Carter called her, because he knew her, and I didn't. Because me calling her would be creepy.

 **That's where this chapter will end. Yes, I love cliffhangers, and you guys will have to wait for about a week for the next chapter. Because you know, VACATION AND BIRTHDAY STUFFS FTW! Anyways, be sure to R &R, and I'll see you in the next chapter! Also, I apologize for publishing this at 4:00 in the morning, but I wanted this up before I leave tomorrow. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2:Assembling The Av- I Mean Team

**Honestly, I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer. You guys know what's up. I don't have to tell you.** Also, I decided to post this about 15 minutes ear;y, but if you're mad at me, that's not my problem. **ON WITH IT!**

The Ends of the Universe

Chapter 2: Assembling the Av- I Mean Team

A

N

N

A

B

E

T

H

I'm not really sure about everyone else, but for me at least, the end of the world started with a phone call from my old friend Sadie Kane. However, when I answered I didn't hear Sadie. I heard her brother, Carter.

"Annabeth, we need you here at the Brooklyn House, quick! And bring Percy with you!" He said. Then he hung up before I could ask what was going on. So I grabbed Percy from his cabin and together we went to the Big House to make sure Chiron knows where we're going. Sort of.

We arrived a few minutes later, and had no idea how to get into the place. I called Sadie, and again Carter picked up.

"Carter, I don't know how to get into this place, can you help out?" Not long after, the door to the warehouse that disguises the mansion. Surprisingly, it wasn't Carter standing in the doorway, but it was a strange teenager dressed in yellow and black, who gestured us inside. When we got to the main part of the Brooklyn House, we were brought to the infirmary where Sadie was unconscious on one of the beds. I ran over to where she was, panicking because my friend was potentially dead, and I didn't want to go through that for the 3rd or 4th time, and my thoughts were going insane with possibilities, and I needed to make a sentence.

"What… happened?!" I asked, finally making a complete sentence.

"Um… it's complicated." Carter replied.

"Well who's this then?" I said, referring to the mysterious teenager.

"I'm Kyle Walker, and I pretty much saved her life and Carter's…" He drifted off and looked behind him. I looked in the same direction and saw a someone who looked about Kyle's age, but with a very strange smile and dressed in burnt orange. He gestured to either side of him, and two orange _things_ appeared on either side of him. They were vaguely humanoid, but made entirely out of orange energy. He pointed at us and the orange things charged us.

K  
Y  
L  
E  
Well, I did not expect Dylan to be here, and I _certainly_ did not expect him to summon all four of his generals to attack us, and good on him for doing his best, but I wasn't going down easily. I reached out with my right hand and concentrated on my katana. I grabbed the air and felt my hand wrap around a leather grip. I pulled my right arm across my body, and lo and behold, my sword was in my hand. I spun the sword and pointed the tip at the generals. Then, I launched myself at them. My blade sliced through the air, as well as the first general. I think it was Aldrin, but who knows with these throwaway characters that won't appear again anyways, right? The general dissipated under my blade, and the others backed off. Unfortunately for them, my new friends did not. Percy's bronze blade slashed across one of them (I think his name was Ildron or something) and he dissipated. Annabeth's blade slashed across… Albone, maybe? And he dissipated too. Carter's blade slashed across the last one, and I'm not even gonna try to remember his name.

After his generals were defeated, which I'll be honest, was _unbelievably_ easy, Dylan looked almost scared. He then immediately regained his arrogantly confident smile as he pulled out two crystals from the inside of his orange cloak. One of which resembled a Grundle, which worried me to no end, and the other was a dragon-ish thing with about 8 heads.

"I hope you have fun with my pets, ninja!" He said as he threw the crystals into the air, and then he vanished with a green shimmer, which I assumed was dimensional travel.

"Oh, no." I heard Percy say. I looked towards the city and saw my worst nightmare. A Grundle running around with an 8-headed dragon-ish thing- then it hit me.

"He's summoned a Grundle and whatever that 8-headed thing is to kill us."  
"That would be a Hydra. Which means we're in serious trouble." Annabeth said. And I could not agree more. We had a serious problem. And none of us had any idea how to deal with it.

 **Another cliffhanger? Yes, indeed. Mwahahaha! And I won't be posting for at least another week. So suffer in agony as you wonder what's happening to our heroes. I don't in fact hate you guys, I just feel like writing like this. Fite me.**


	3. Chapter 3: We Have A Problem

**This takes place 20 years after** _ **Skybound**_ **on the Ninjago side (The Ninjas kids are my OC's), and after** _ **The Crown of Ptolemy**_ **on the HOO, and K. Chron. side. If you aren't caught up that far, then GO GET CAUGHT UP! Also, I only own my OC's, LEGO owns the Ninja, and Rick Riordan owns the characters from his books. Wow, that was a lot of disclaimer. On with the story!**

Chapter 3: We Have a Problem Here

K  
Y  
L  
E  
This might just be a problem. A Grundle and a hydra terrorizing New York, and we don't have a way to kill the Grundle, because its hide is impervious to swords, and we couldn't kill the hydra, because with Sadie unconscious at the moment, and I my inability to get Connor from Ninjago, we had no fire. I did have an idea to fix that problem though, and I decided to bring it up with the others.

"Doesn't lightning sometimes cause fire?" I said.

"Yeah, but where are we going to get lightning?" Annabeth replied. To that I could only smile as I told them about my elemental power.

"That might work, but what about the Grundle? From what you've told us about it, we have absolutely nothing to fight it. It'll just trample the city until the military takes it out. Can your lightning do anything to the Grundle?" Annabeth asked. Unfortunately, it couldn't. But, I think Carter might have some magicky something up his sleeve that might. So I asked him if he had anything, and he mentioned a magic avatar with an energy sword, and Lloyd, my sensei, said that the power of energy was the only thing that could harm a Grundle. That and light. So we formulated a plan. First, I would distract the Grundle (because it goes after ninja) while Carter took it out. Then, I would head to where the hydra was and burn the stumps from the heads that Annabeth and Percy would cut off after I arrived. Hopefully, we could pull it off before the military arrived.

We moved into the city as fast as we could, Carter and I heading to the Grundle, and Percy and Annabeth heading to the hydra. The Grundle immediately smelled me, being the only ninja in the city, I think. I almost asked Carter about it, but the decided that would be stupid. Even if New York had ninja, they'd probably be giant turtles or something. Anyway, we charged the Grundle. The plan was for me to distract it while Carter concentrated on trying to make an avatar to take the thing out. The Grundle snapped and clawed at me while I leapt and dodged around it, putting my years of training to the test.

"Carter, how's it coming?" I asked as I avoided getting bitten in half yet again.

"Almost got it!" Carter yelled back. About 2 seconds later he was surrounded by a glowing avatar with a curved sword similar to the one he wielded. He attacked the Grundle and sliced it in half with said sword. That was surprisingly easy. Oh well, on to the hydra. The hydra was defeated with a bit more difficulty, with Annabeth and Percy slicing off its heads (which was a challenge to do without dying) while I burned the stumps with lightning. Afterwords, we returned to the Brooklyn House as fast as possible to avoid the media and police that were very quickly surrounding the sight of the Grundle's defeat.

"How did the mortals see the Grundle? Shouldn't the Mist have covered it up?" Annabeth asked when we got back to the mansion.

"No, because the Grundle was from my world, and since the Mist doesn't exist in Ninjago, it doesn't apply to the Grundle." I replied. "Things like this will start happening more and more until Dylan is defeated, so we ninja could use some help. We have room for six of you, I believe, so will you guys come with me to help?" I asked them.

"We will. And I know just the shadow-traveler to bring along." Percy said.

"I'll come too." Said the now awake Sadie. "And Carter, you may want to get Zia to come as well."

I smiled, because now I had an elite team that Dylan and his generals feared. This war was about to in our favor. And I was pumped!

 **So there you go. I apologize for not posting for a week after I had planned, but school and writer's block combined to make a monstrosity of unproductivity, but I have a three-day weekend, so YAY! At least one more chapter this weekend (hopefully)!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Family Divided

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, LEGO owns the Ninja, and Rick Riordan owns the characters from his books.**

Chapter 4: A Family Divided

K  
Y  
L  
E  
The team I had assembled was very impressive, six people with incredibly powerful abilities, the hosts and children of gods, but they were useless to the fight unless they were in Ninjago. The only problem was, I had no idea how to get back, but I had an idea. We walked to the spot where I flew into this dimension from and found a place where the air was shimmering like it was hot underneath it. So naturally, I stuck my hand into it, which promptly vanished, letting me know I found a place.

"Here it is, guys! This should take us to Ninjago, I just hope my sister doesn't kill me." I said. Brooke killing was a very real concern I had, seeing as how I just vanished for a few days, she would not be happy. Nonetheless, we needed support in the fight against Dylan, and these six would be a huge advantage, seeing as Dylan has never seen most of their abilities before. Soon after I found it, we headed through the gap, and I returned to Ninjago.

As soon as we arrived, I was immediately contacted by PIXAL.

"Where have you been?! We've all been worried sick because we couldn't find you anywhere!" she shouted into my earpiece.

"It's complicated, but could you not be so loud? That hurt. Could you send the Bounty to pick me up? I think I've got a plan to defeat Dylan." I replied. She said she would and about five minutes later, the Bounty was in the sky.

"Is that a flying boat? If so, it's much nicer than ours was." Sadie said, almost shocking me, but then I remembered what my family does for a living. So we climbed on the boat, and as soon as my feet touched the deck, my twin sister Brooke had me in a rib crushing hug.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! Also, who are these people?" She asked. I explained the situation to her, and we got everyone a place to sleep on the Bounty, and Brooke and I headed to our respective cabins. With this being a long day, I fell asleep almost immediately.

S  
A  
D  
I  
E  
After Kyle and Brooke got everyone cabins and headed to bed, I fell asleep in my new cabin. As always, my _ba_ was whisked away to who knows where as soon as my head touched the pillow. My journey ended in a very odd place. I saw two people standing there. I recognized one as Dylan, the one who attacked us in Brooklyn, and the other was a cloaked figure I didn't recognize.

"Have you found the other fragments yet, Zinc?" Dylan asked, leading me to assume the cloaked figure was named Zinc.

"No, but I can see your attack on the little lightning ninja did not go well either, did it brother?" Zinc's voice replied from under the hood of her cloak. I didn't know what these fragments were, but if Dylan wanted them, they couldn't be good.

"I simply underestimated the abilities of the people surrounding him, and clearly I overestimated my generals, but they have been dealt with, I assure you. Just focus on getting the- What is it?" I noticed a definite shift in his tone, and in the body language of both parties.

"Your mental defenses are getting dull, brother. We are being watched." I panicked at this. "Isn't that right, little girl? You are going to report this to the Green Ninja, I suppose? Good night, and I will see you on the field of battle the next time we meet." she waved her hand and a blue light cut off my vision as I was transported somewhere different. I was face-to-face with my old friend Isis, the Egyptian goddess of magic.

"Now do you see why it is vital that they are stopped? Had I not intervened, you could have been killed." she was referring to an earlier conversation we had had while I was still unconscious, and while I was still confused as to their ultimate goal, I understood that they did have to be stopped. She let my _ba_ go back to my body, and I was awoken by Carter.

"Sadie, get up! We were supposed to be in the dining hall ten minutes ago!" he shouted.

"Ten minutes ago? What time is it?" I replied looking at the alarm clock Kyle gave me. It was 7:45! Were these people mad? I followed Carter into the dining hall, which was rather grand for being on a flying boat and all. Everyone else was already seated, and most of the ninja in their uniforms. Kyle in particular was fidgeting with something shiny under the table. Carter and I sat down, and I noticed at the head of the table was a ninja in a green uniform. The Green Ninja, as Zinc had called him, and I decided she had the right idea in me telling him what I saw. I stood up and started to speak.

After I finished, both ninja wearing green uniforms looked upset. Finally, the girl in green spoke.

"Are you sure he asked Na- Zinc if she had found the fragments?"

"I'm positive. You almost called Zinc something else, like you knew her by a different name. Do you know her?" I'm sure that was a personal question, but I just wanted answers.

"I did know her by a different name. We all did. Until about six years ago we all knew her as Natalie Garmadon, but when my mother came back saying that the Green Ninja was going to be the downfall of Ninjago, she went with her, dividing the family. Four years later, my mother, Natalie, her half brother Dylan, and his father Talos raged war on us, a war that divided the Elemental Masters. In this war, Talos attempted to find and reunite the fragments of the soul of the Overlord, a spirit of pure evil. He failed, mostly because he was killed, as was my mother," she shot a dirty look at Kyle while saying this, "and Dylan vowed to destroy us by finishing what Talos started. Now we know that both of them are involved, and we have to find the fragments first." This all seemed very familiar to me, another evil being, a crazy person trying to bring it back, we have to prevent it, so on, and so forth.

"So where are these fragments?" Carter asked. I was curious as well.

"That's the thing, we don't know where most of them are. We do however, have one here on the Bounty, so unless Dylan and Zinc take the Bounty, which is unlikely, they cannot succeed in reviving the Overlord." she replied. With this, we ended breakfast, and the ninja went off to their morning training, and the rest of us were left to our own devices.

 **Sorry about this taking so long, I have been very busy with school (specifically math and marching band), but I should be posting more regularly, both here and on my Youtube channel.**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Crystal (Sort of)

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, LEGO owns the Ninja, and Rick Riordan owns the characters from his books. Also, sorry this took so long.**

Chapter 5: The First Crystal (Sort of)

K  
Y  
L  
E  
So after the _incredibly shocking_ revelation that Dylan and Zinc were continuing Talos' (Dylan's father) plan of resurrecting the Overlord, we split up into teams. Brooke, Carter, Sadie, and I were heading to the Wailing Alps, the location of a Reality Crystal, Connor was scouting for where the fragments of the Overlords soul were, my parents, Cole, and Zane were going for another Reality Crystal, Lloyd and Mikayla were going to cut off Dylan and Zinc, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were heading to Camp Half-Blood, and Zia and PIXAL were on the Bounty watching for things that might be bad. That was very long winded, I apologize. If you were unaware, (which most of you are) Dylan and Zinc were attempting to power a machine that can reconstruct a powerful soul that has been fragmented. After Zane's sacrifice, the Overlord's soul was fragmented. The machine that reconstructs these pieces into a full soul requires all three Reality Crystals to work. No idea why, but it's really convenient for us.

We were dropped off as high as the Bounty could go, bundled up, and set out for the top. About halfway up, we came across a wooden hut on the side of the hill.

"Well that isn't suspicious at all, is it sis?" I asked. Brooke didn't respond, seeing as how Zinc appeared in front of us. I'm not sure why she was there, seeing as how the Garmadons were supposed to have cut she and Dylan off from the Crystals, but right then Mikayla contacted me on my super spiffy headset.

"Um… Na- Zinc wasn't with Dylan when we came across them. Just a heads up!" I mean, it was about 3 seconds late, but hey, at least she tried. With no time to talk, Brooke and I launched into action, swords at the ready. Unfortunately for us, Zinc completely outmatched us with her scythe. I should have guessed this, seeing as how we had trained together for 4 years. Fortunately for us, she didn't know Carter and Sadie were with us. I hoped they knew what they should do, and they did. Carter drew his weird curved sword, Sadie summoned her staff, and they went to work.

We got our butts handed to us. Zinc blasted Carter right out of his avatar, leaving it standing. She hopped in, and the avatar's sword was replaced with a scythe.

"That is very not good. We're kinda screwed now" I said to my sister. Carter got up and came over to us, and the four of us did whatever we could to take down the avatar. Eventually, we found a weakness. Whatever happened to the avatar happened to the person inside of it. It's also quite slow, meaning it was easy to get inside its defenses and slash away. Zinc eventually got tired of this and hopped out and attacked us head on again. Sadie prepared a spell to launch at Zinc, but something was off. Zinc just stood there, not trying to attack Sadie, not trying to dodge her spell, but just standing there. I couldn't place exactly what was off until PIXAL reported a spike in elemental energy. She was about to hit Sadie with an extremely powerful elemental blast, which she wouldn't survive undefended. I'm not sure if it was my training, or something else, but I was absolutely determined to stop that from happening. Right as Zinc unleashed her blast, I sprinted in, knocking Sadie out of the way, and focused every bit of elemental power I had into stopping the blast. I utterly failed. Don't ask what got into me, because I don't even know. I pushed back her blast for about one and a half seconds. My powers were at their limits, and she completely overpowered me. Her blast ripped through my body, not killing me, I had weakened it a little bit, throwing me backwards into the mountainside. If I had been facing the other direction, I would have been thrown off the mountain. Luckily, (I guess) I was just slammed into the side of the mountain. I wasn't unconscious, but I wasn't about to stand back up. That hurt a lot, and was very stupid of me to do.

S  
A  
D  
I  
E  
I was preparing a spell to attack Zinc (who wasn't even supposed to be there), when Kyle jumped in the way, trying to deflect the blast with his powers. He failed miserably, getting launched into the side of the mountain we were on, which looked like it hurt a lot. Brooke immediately ran over to him, leaving Carter and I to deal with Zinc. Thanks, Brooke. Thankfully, Zinc decided she had done enough, and just left. I went over to Kyle to see if he was alright too, (he did just save my life after all, if stupidly) and thankfully he was. Brooke got him up relatively easily, and we continued up the mountain to the shrine.

It didn't take very long to get to the shrine, especially considering Kyle was injured, but when we got there, the Crystal was not there.

"Zinc must have taken it, and she came across us while heading down the mountain." Brooke said. "We shouldn't stay here very long, it's too cold." I agreed with this, so we headed back down the mountain.

When we eventually got to the pick-up location, the Bounty was waiting. Everyone seemed to be back, other than Connor, and the Ninja had found the Crystal of Time in its shrine, so we had one Crystal. That was good, but Kyle was not in good shape. I'm no medical expert, (not by a long shot) but even I know that being hit with a powerful blast of energy is not very good for one's health. Anyways, Brooke and I got Kyle into the sickbay of the Bounty and after about an hour, he was up and ready to go. Soon after, Lloyd called a meeting in the dining hall where we had breakfast.

As we sat down, I noticed Zane holding something. It looked very similar to the box Zinc had when we encountered her, with something glowing in the middle. After we had all sat down, Zane stood and started talking.

"We have good news and lots of bad news. The good news is that we have the Crystal of Time, which means Zinc and Dylan do not. The bad news is that the Crystal appears to be unstable outside of the containment field we put it in. The other bad news is that the last Crystal, the Crystal of Creation, has been taken. We have reason to believe that-!" He was cut off as the Crystal broke free of its box and rocketed towards me. The instant it touched me, all I could feel was unbearable pain as my body tried to process what exactly the Crystal was doing. Unfortunately, it couldn't, so I passed out. The last thing I remember is Kyle, Brooke, and Carter standing above me as I blacked out.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I'm evil. Get used to it. Sorry this took so long. Life and writer's block got in the way. That's why I made this chapter longer. BUT! There will be more frequent updates in the future. I am planning on making this a trilogy, so yay for that! Goodbye, be sure to R &R and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Literally Going to Hell

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, people own things, you get the idea. Also this is a long one to make up for being gone for so long. And I couldn't fit the whole chapter title in the fanfiction thing. So yeah.**

Chapter 6: Literally Going to Hell for This

S

A

D

I

E

When I came to, I was in a place that was most definitely not what I remembered the Destiny's Bounty looking like. Also, Lloyd was standing over the bed I was in.

"W-where am I?" I said weakly.

"You're in our main headquarters, the Temple of Airjitzu." Lloyd replied. "You've been unconscious for about 12 hours, which was enough time for the Bounty to get back to the Temple. You've had quite the day, Miss Kane." That was an understatement. I was basically possessed by a magical rock. "The Crystal of Time has chosen you. The Crystal has bonded with your innate magical abilities, allowing you to control time. The only other time this power was granted to a person was when the Crystal split itself in two to grant power to the Time Twins. You, Miss Kane, are one of the most powerful mortals in all of Reality."

"Woah." My mind was a jumble of emotions trying to comprehend this. Me, one of the most powerful mortals in ALL of reality? I mean, sure, I have the goddess of magic on mental speed dial, but the power I have as the Eye of Isis comes from Isis. Me, on my own, having the power to control time itself is mind blowing to me. But my thought process was interrupted by a blaring alarm.

"Lloyd, they've found a fragment in three separate locations!" That Nya lady's voice sounded over the speakers. We rushed to the main meeting room to see what was going on.

"We'll split up in three teams based on the relative danger." Sound logic, and Lloyd wasted no time dividing us into teams after we were told the location.

"Jay, you take Kyle and Sadie to the Ice Temple to head off Natalie." The blue ninja, Jay I assume, nodded. "You can take the Jet and Tank sections of the Super Sonic Raider. Kai, Zane, take Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Connor to the ruins of the Temple of Fire." The red and white ninja nodded and got their team together. "Take the Destiny's Shadow. Cole, Nya, and I will take Brooke, Carter, Zia, and Makayla to the Tomb of the First Spinjitsu Master to stop Dylan and his monsters. Zane, how are those inter-dimensional coms coming?"

"Jay and I managed to isolate the residual energy from the rifts and we think we've made a working prototype. We won't know unless we test it." He handed one earpiece to each of the senior Ninja and handed a chip to Kyle who put it into his own earpiece. Said earpiece then turned invisible on his head. We then split into our teams and made our way to our modes of transportation.

"So Kyle, that's a pretty fancy headset you got there, care to tell me about it?" I was genuinely curious. Kyle then rambled a bunch of sciencey words and I kinda zoned out.

We got to this crazy looking white tank thingy which was apparently the 'Super Sonic Raider'. Jay got in the middle section and Kyle got in the top section.

"Come on Sadie, you're flying with me." Kyle said this while reaching his hand out. I took it and climbed in behind him. I was suddenly glued to my seat as Kyle took off.

"Hey! I'm not used to flying at high speeds, ya know!"

"Sorry, I'm not used to having passengers when I fly." I could tell. I could really tell.

We continued flying for about an hour before landing in a field of snow with a majestic building made entirely out of ice. We waited for another hour before Jay arrived in the tank.

"Well, now we go into the Temple and stop Natalie from getting her hands on that soul fragment!" Jay sounded very happy about this considering how badly our last fight with her went.

"Sounds great dad. Other than the fact that Nat handed our butts to us on a silver platter last time we fought them."

"My thoughts exactly, Sparky." Kyle half glared at me for the nickname I gave him before we proceeded into the Temple.

When we arrived at the inner chamber, we saw Natalie standing in front of a podium looking at us almost sadly.

"I'm sorry about this, but I can't let you get in the way of this. I have too much at stake." She then thrust out her hand and I heard the sound of a portal opening behind us. She thrust her hand out again and a green barrier pushed us backwards into the portal.

K

Y

L

E

We came out of the portal falling. All I could see was blackness, as well as my dad and Sadie.

"Dad, what do we do?!" I had to shout over the wind for him to hear me.

"Use Airjitsu when we get close to the ground!" Duh, Airjitsu. "Make sure you grab Sadie!" Also duh. How do I not think of these things? I controlled my decent to catch up to Sadie.

"Sadie, grab my hand!" I reached out to her and thankfully she grabbed my hand. I pulled us together so she could be in my Airjitsu vortex. We continued falling for a long time. A long time. After about four long times, the air got incredibly thick and took on a reddish hue. I could also see the ground, which looked to be made of black sand. I used my elemental power to thicken the air under my foot and kicked off it to activate my Airjitsu. Not three seconds after that, something slammed into me, knocked Sadie and I in opposite directions. I put my arms out to brace myself and slammed into the sand. And immediately felt a sharp pain in my right arm, similar to being sliced by razor blades. I also felt this in my side and my right leg. I rolled to a stop and looked at my arm. It was shredded and bleeding profusely. I picked up some of the "sand" and found that it was shards of freaking glass. Wow. I looked over at Sadie and she was lying on the ground, breathing hard.

"Ow, ow, ow. Who thought. That this was a- agh! Good idea." I ran over to her while bandaging my arm and knelt down beside her. Her leg and side were shredded and bleeding and she had a long gash down the left side of her face. She looked up and I saw a look of shock and fear cross her face. I looked behind me and saw my dad falling out of the sky, blasting winged bat-looking creatures with lightning. Every time one got hit, it exploded into yellow dust. I got up and started blasting lightning at them as well. As I did this, I started hearing yelling through my headset.

"Kyle? Can you hear me? Where are you guys?" My mother's voice sounded with heavy static.

"I wish I knew Mom, all I know is it's underground, in the Earth dimension somewhere, and the sand is glass. Also, everyone here is a jerk. Can't talk much, kinda in a life or death situation right now, love ya, bye!"

C

A

R

T

E

R

I was having kind of a bad day so far. We got destroyed at the Tomb of the First Spinjitsu Master, Zia was wounded, and now my sister is missing without a trace. And to top it off, the only information we had was something about sand being glass and there's a lot of deadly jerks. Everyone was trying to piece it together when Annabeth gasped and covered her mouth.

"No… this is really bad if what I'm thinking is correct."

"What do you mean?" Percy, always the clueless one.

"I mean, they might be in Tartarus." Of course. My sister, the only family I have left besides Amos, is in the most dangerous place in Greek Mythology. And probably injured due to that comment about the sand being glass. Great. Jay chose this moment to chime in over the com system.

"Tartarus. Judging from the complete and utter silence I'm guessing this isn't good."

"No, it's not. The only three non monster beings to ever make it out of Tartarus alive are myself, Annabeth, and Percy. And all of us barely escaped with our lives and our sanity."

 **Wow, what a way to return, eh? Jay, Kyle, and Sadie falling into Tartarus and being attacked by the** _ **arai**_ **(I think that's the plural). So now I'm back! And it's summer, and I am going to be dedicated to this! Apologies about the long wait, but I have returned!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Abyss and the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own things. So yeah.**

Chapter 7: The Abyss and the War

K

Y

L

E

I _really_ hate being in Tartarus. I haven't even been here for an hour and I hate it. I shredded my arm on a _beach made of glass_ and now my dad and I are blasting winged bat-looking things with lightning. But I knew we couldn't keep this up. We were going to get overrun eventually.

"They just keep coming! We have to run!" Only problem, we were surrounded. This problem was solved when a giant sphere of red light froze all the whatever-they-weres. I looked back and Sadie had her hand out and it was glowing blue.

"Woah. That's awesome! Is that your Crystal power?" I assumed it was, seeing as how those things just froze.

"I just got word that there's a river we can follow to get deeper into Tartarus. I don't know why we would want to do that, but-" I interrupted my dad with some data I got from PIXAL.

"PIXAL just did a scan and found a rift at the heart of Tartarus. I assume that's the deepest part, so let's head out." Putting PIXAL in my headset was one of the best ideas I have ever had.

We followed the directions my mom got from Annabeth until we got to a huge canyon made of black rock with a "river" made of _liquid fire._ I got the feeling that everything in this stupid place was made to kill people.

"I suppose the only way forward is down."

"Sadie, that makes absolutely zero sense. But, I think that's the river we're supposed to follow." Even though it was made out of liquid fire, it was the only river around the point we were told to go to.

"We can use our Airjitsu to get down, Kyle you take Sadie." My dad then proceeded to jump down the canyon before Sadie or I could say anything. Sadie looked at me, then down the canyon, then shrugged and tackled me down the canyon.

"Sadie, what on Ninjago are you doing?!"

"Helping!" Not very helpful. Thanks Sadie. I activated my vortex and we gently landed on the ground, where my dad was laughing like a madman. I sighed.

"Let's just get moving." We set out, my dad still laughing while Sadie and I walked side by side along the river.

B

R

O

O

K

E

I had shut myself in the room that Kyle and I had shared for our entire lives since we had made contact and discovered that my twin brother, father, and new friend had fallen into the most dangerous place in all of Greek mythology with possibly no way to get out. Needless to say, I was extremely upset. And of course, this led me to remember the last time we were under this much stress, which was a mere two years ago, when Kyle and I had just turned 12. The Third Elemental War.

*Flashback*

We had just returned from a battle with Talos' Golden Order. Kyle and I were sitting in our room with one of our best friends, Alyssa Breeze, the next master of ice. We were discussing how the battle went when we were called to the bridge of the Bounty. When we arrived, my parents and Lloyd were standing at the large screen on the bridge. Connor, Mikayla, and the other three Ninja arrived shortly after. Lloyd turned around and said the three words that changed everything.

"We found them."

*Flashback End*

Those words. Those were the words that led to the most influential battle of my entire life, as well as the battle that almost tore our family apart. The Battle of Jamanakai.

 **Yes, I know, more cliffhangers, but I did just upload two chapters in two days, so that's a thing. That's also probably why this one is shorter. Oh well. More should be coming soon I hope. Well, that's all I've got to say, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ambush

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I'm not writing all this. Also: FEELS WARNING!**

Chapter 8: The Ambush

S

A

D

I

E

We walked along the fire river (which Annabeth said was called the Phlegethon) until Jay stopped us.

"Someone's following us. Sadie, do you have any weapons on you?"

"I've got my staff, and I could try and use my Crystal power." I had no clue how to intentionally use it, I had no control over the burst on the glass beach. But I could try.

We circled up to be able to see all the way around. Kyle had his katana out, Jay had out his nunchucks, and I had my staff out. And very soon, a group of teenage girls with odd legs came out of the shadows. And when I say odd I mean the had one actual donkey leg, with a hoof and everything, and one bronze mechanical leg. And they had red eyes and fangs. So there's that.

"What are you people?" Kyle always asks the questions everyone thinks of, but no one actually asks.

"We are _emposai_." The blonde one, apparently the leader, continued speaking. "My name is Kelli." When she said her name, I stiffened. Annabeth told me about these things. They were the first monsters she and Percy had encountered in Tartarus. Other than Aracne of course.

"Be careful, these things can use charmspeak to control you." I had to warn them, seeing as how their charmspeak was more effective against men.

"So, the blonde brat told you about us! It still won't help you." I readied my staff in response. Kyle and Jay each blasted lightning at one and they burst into yellow dust, and almost immediately two of the bat-winged things from the glass beach swooped down at them. Kyle shouted in surprise

"What are those stupid things?!" A voice sounded slightly in my head, but still outside of my head. _We are the arai. The curses._ Jay swung at one with his nunchucks, crackling them with lightning. But as soon as the _arae_ burst into dust, Jay dropped his nunchucks and doubled over in pain. That was when the _emposai_ charged us. And they swarmed us, clawing and kicking at us where we were already injured from the glass, and a few jumped on Jay and one bit him on the shoulder. He screamed in pain and unleashed a huge blast of lightning. He turned and looked at Kyle and said one word.

"RUN!"

Kyle stared back in disbelief. I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could with my injured leg, as far away from the _emposai_ as we could.

K

Y

L

E

I couldn't believe it. My dad had just sacrificed himself for myself and Sadie. Speaking of, we ran for 10 minutes when Sadie collapsed, probably due to her injured leg. I knelt down beside her, needing the rest myself, and my mom's voice sounded in my headset.

"Kyle? What's going on? I can't contact Jay. Are you okay?"

"M-mom, he's… He's g-gone." My voice broke at the last word. I had finally managed to process what happened and I broke. Sadie saw this and wrapped her arms around me, surprising me for a second before I started crying on her shoulder. I had looked up to my dad, he trained my sister and I since we were 4, he seemed to be the glue that held the senior Ninja together. And now he was gone. I had lost my father. Sadie's surprisingly gentle voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Kyle, we have to move. I know what you've gone through, but we have to move, or they'll kill us too."

We moved along at a slower pace, Sadie leaning heavily on me for support due to her leg, until we came to a cliff.

"Do you think you can use that Air-whatsu thingy to get us to the bottom? Because I definitely can't climb down."

"Maybe. We can give it a try." At this, she stepped closer to me.

"Well then, shall we head down?" I wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped off the cliff in response.

When we got to the bottom with my Airjitsu, we were met with a very open plain with a small building in the distance.

"We should head to that building and rest, you especially need it."

We started walking towards the building, and we knew that this was only the beginning of our journey through Tartarus.

 **AHHHHH THE FEELS! I sincerely apologize about that. But, I am going to try and finish this story up within the next two months so I can start working on the next book. So, see you in the next one, it'll probably be later today, GOODBYE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cursed

**Disclaimer: Stuff is owned by people. Also, the next few chapters will be focused on Kyle and Sadie. So, if you don't like that, oh well.**

Chapter 9:

Cursed

S

A

D

I

E

We made it to the building, finally. My leg was absolutely killing me. Almost as soon as we stepped inside, it gave out completely. Kyle caught me before I could face plant into the ground. He helped me over to the far wall and sat down next to me.

He sighed, "Well, looks like you won't be going anywhere for a little while. You rest up, I'll take the first watch. I need to clear my head anyways." I could tell he was still really upset about his dad, but I was in no shape to get up and follow him, so I took his advice and went to sleep. That was my first mistake.

As soon as my eyes closed, my _ba_ was sucked out of my body and I found myself in the same place as I did while I was unconscious in the Brooklyn House, with Dylan and Natalie/Zinc talking.

"Did you run across any trouble obtaining the fragment, sister?"

"Yes, but I took care of it. Jay and Kyle Walker will never bother us again."

"What of the girl with the Time Crystal?"

She was silent at this. I was the girl with the Time Crystal, and she knocked me into  
Tartarus with Kyle and Jay.

"Sister, you know what will happen if you can't bring her alive. We need her."

"I'm working on it. We'll have to send a search team into Tartarus to get her."

"You sent them to TARTARUS?!"

"I wasn't really thinking about where I was- wait a minute. We have a visitor." She looked directly at me. "Miss Kane, unless you want everyone you know to die, I suggest you stay put until our team arrives." After that I woke up with a start.

K

Y

L

E

I heard a gasp from my position at the door. I looked back and saw Sadie sitting up straight, her face pale. I quickly ran over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"They're coming for me, and if they find you here, you'll be killed on the spot. We have to leave. We have to get out of here."

We wasted no time leaving the abandoned temple, moving across the empty plain, following the Phlegethon deeper into Tartarus to try and find that rift.

After what seemed like forever, I got the feeling we were being watched. By a lot of things. And said things soon revealed themselves. _AraiI_. Again. Sadie and I stood back to back, facing a closing circle of the things. Sadie readied her staff and wand, and I focused my elemental aura into my hands and my head. The _arai_ continued to close in, and Sadie and I launched our attack.

I blasted as many as I could with lightning, but I could feel my power waning, and just one look at Sadie told me that fatigue was setting in with her as well. I saw one of the things launch itself at me, and I made the mistake of swinging my sword at it. Almost immediately I felt incredibly weak. I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. Looking down at my hands, I saw my veins turning a sickly shade of purple, and I knew what was happening to me. Chaos poisoning. I had only seen this one other time, an outbreak in a village serving as a Golden Order base. No one ever survived. I looked up, my vision starting to blur, and Sadie had just noticed what was happening to me. She ran over to me with a worried expression on her face, and right as she got to me, I lost consciousness.

 **I finally wrote another chapter! Huzzah! I have had severe writer's block for a while and one of my teachers absolutely LOVES giving out projects. (We seriously get about 4 a week.) But I am trying to get back into writing. I'm gonna try to write two chapters a month. We'll see how this works out. I would like to thank my two wonderful followers, AbbieQuail and** **Raxacoricofallipatorious. And with that, I take my leave. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Story Time at the River

**[Insert disclaimer about how I don't own stuff here]**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating this for a while. Writer's block, new classes, personal stuff, all that jazz. But summer's about to start, and hopefully I'll be able to write more. To make up for not updating since, what was it, October, I'll make this a particularly long chapter. With the beginnings of a romantic development. Huzzah!**

Chapter 10

Story Time at the River of Flames

S

A

D

I

E

I watched helplessly as Kyle collapsed, a sickly purple running through his veins. I had no idea what it was, but it wasn't good. As I ran over to him, I felt an odd sensation on the back of my right hand, almost like an itch. When I looked down at my hand, I saw an odd, clock-like symbol etching itself into my right hand. The _arai_ were closing in, and the feeling got stronger until it felt like my hand was on fire. It kept building, and I heard a familiar voice in my head.

 _Release the power child._

Release my power? Looking down at my hand, it was now glowing with a soft, multi colored light. Kneeling beside Kyle and hesitantly raising my hand, I concentrated and _pushed_ outward. An enormous wave of power, glowing with the same light my hand was, pulsed out in all directions. The _arai_ looked as though they were caught in a blender, getting ripped apart by my wave of power.

 _Isis, what was that?_

 _You released all four of your temporal powers in a large wave, causing your enemies to be ripped apart as their essence tried to move faster, slower, in reverse, and stop completely at the same time. Naturally, this didn't go very well for them._

 _Well that's all well and good, but now I need a way to save Kyle._

 _You have one very close to you. Take him to the river of fire and have him drink from it. It will restore his health, and yours as well if you choose to drink._

Brilliant. A river of fire. That we had to drink out of. Might as well, nothing else in the hellhole makes sense. Looking around, I spotted the river, which was rather easy since it glowed. I dragged Kyle the rather far distance to the river, quite impressing myself. Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I plunged my cupped hands into the flaming "water". It didn't feel very hot, considering the fact that it was _liquid fire_ , but I wasn't going to complain as I poured the fiery liquid into Kyle's mouth. His eyes flew open, the sickly purple retreating from his veins, coughing and retching.

"Good god, what _was_ that?"

" _Gods_ , plural, thank you very much, and it was water from the river."

The only response I received was an incredulous look that clearly said "Are you mad woman?", to which I would respond with a whole hearted yes.

Steeling my nerves, I yet again plunged my hands into the river of fire and drank from it myself. And I can definitely say that I understand Kyle's reaction, due to having that same reaction myself, although I took it a step further and got violently sick on the river bank. In my hazy state, I felt a hand pull my hair back and rub surprisingly gentle circles on my back until I recovered.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was probably just a minute or two, I finally regained my ability to something other than puke. Turning around, I saw a very concerned look on Kyle's face.

"So what exactly gave you the brilliant idea to drink out of a river made of fire? Granted, it worked, but it wasn't very smart."

"The goddess in my head told me to. I didn't have a better way to save you, and I figured that since this stupid hellhole has beaches made of _glass_ , then maybe the flaming river wouldn't kill us."

"The… goddess… in your head? Hey, your face isn't bleeding anymore! I guess that river did heal us."

"Still wasn't worth puking all over the river bank for. Let's just get moving, there's bound to be a way out of here somewhere."

With that, we left the river behind and went deeper into the pits of hell.

K

Y

L

E

I survived. I survived chaos poisoning. Granted, it was due to Sadie pouring _fire_ down my throat, but still, I was alive. And heading deeper into Tartarus, where there are bound to be several dozen more things trying to kill me, not to mention the Dylan and his Golden Order following after us trying to get Sadie.

Sadie. The girl who could go from biting sarcasm to ruthlessly battle-efficient to incredibly worried to violently sick in the span of about half an hour. The holder of the Crystal of Time. Rather beautiful too, if I do say so myself (and I do). I owed her. Big time. She saved me from chaos poisoning, so I was going to keep her safe from Dylan, whatever it took.

These were the things going through my mind as we trekked ever deeper into Tartarus. With our only way to communicate across dimensions being lost with my father, we had no way of navigating to any sort of way back to Ninjago. The only thing we had to go on was that there was a rift in the "heart" of Tartarus, wherever the hell that was. The best Sadie and I could guess is that it was the deepest part of Tartarus, meaning that we would most likely encounter lots of things that wanted to kill us. On the bright side, they would probably want to kill whoever Dylan decided to send after us too. Ultimately it was Sadie who broke the silence.

"Say we do eventually find this 'heart of Tartarus', what's our plan then? Do we fight, or make a run for it and hope for the best?"

"Honestly, run and hope for the best, but expect the worst and be ready to fight. I get the feeling that we'll run into a fight no matter what we plan to do. My family's luck just isn't good enough for anything else."

"Ha. You think your luck is bad? I've had no less than four possible world ending scenarios between Christmas and before you quite literally smashed into my life. Four. In less than a year. How's that for bad luck?"

Even I had to admit she had a point. We continued walking for another few hours, exchanging stories, sharing jokes, and generally having a surprisingly good time for two people trapped in a pit of eternal damnation. I did my best do dodge any questions about the war three years previous, and eventually we got to the subject of our families.

"You mentioned that your family had bad luck. Do you consider all the ninja your family?"

"I would have to say yes, all the other ninja played a very important part in my life as well as my sister's. Zane taught all the kids what we needed to know, as well as anything we could ever want to know. I guess being a robot with the whole of human information in your head does help with that. Lloyd trained us from the moment we could walk and hold a weapon. Not only in how to fight, but also why we fight."

"And why do you fight Kyle?"

"For the same reason that Zane's father built and infused elemental powers into Zane, to protect people who can't protect themselves. Continuing with my life's story, Cole helped us find the weapon that fit us best, and Kai forged those weapons for us."

"What kind of weapons do you use?"

"I use a one-handed broad sword, Brooke uses a rapier, Connor uses a claymore, Mikayla uses a katana, and Natalie used a scythe."

"How old are you guys in relation to each other?"

"Brooke and I are about to turn 14, Connor turned 15 about a month ago, Mikayla turned 15 three months ago I believe, and Natalie is about to turn 16."

"What happened with Natalie anyways?"

"Her mother left a year or two after Mikayla was born, and came back when Brooke and I were six years old, only to leave again and take Natalie with her. I still remember Mom and Dad having to hold the two of us back from chasing after her. I can only assume Lloyd and Kai had to do the same with Mikayla and Connor. It was awful. And the next time we saw her, she went by Zinc. After her mother died, I'm not sure how much of Natalie is left."

After that, I walked in silence, asking the occasional question as she described the adventure she and her brother, Carter, went on to attempt to rescue her father and stop the god Set from destroying North America, and she got a good laugh at me asking her where and what North America was. She then described their adventures in reviving the sun god Ra, dodging the House of Life, which was sort of the ancient Egyptian magical government, and saving Carter's girlfriend. After that she described their journey to save the world again from the serpent god of chaos, Apophis, and the many times where she, her brother, and their friends nearly died. Her meeting with Annabeth, Carter's with Percy, and when all four of them teamed up to take out Setne, an evil magician who tried to unite Greek and Egyptian magic to destroy both mythological worlds.

Eventually, we came across an abandoned hut in a swamp, and decided to make camp there. As we set down our meager supplies (which was really only our weapons) we found a large store of food, and I got something off my chest that I had needed to since the river.

"I just want to thank you for saving me back there. And as much as I didn't want to admit to myself, I was so sure that I was going to die there. If I'm being honest with myself, if you weren't down here with me, I probably would have died the first time we came across those things."

She sighed, setting down the food she got out of the storage cupboard.

"Kyle, if you had died, I don't know what I could've done to get myself out of here. Heck, I still don't know how we're gonna get out of here. But if you had died, death probably would've been the the only thing that could've happened to me. I would've bled out from my face and leg, been eaten by hordes of monsters when my leg eventually gave out completely, or been captured by Dylan, had my Crystal forcefully extracted from me, and, assuming I lived through the process, either been executed as an example, or held hostage in an attempt to bait a rescue mission. Not to mention that I've become rather attached to you over the past however long we've been down here, I would like to keep you around for a while. Now let's eat and get some sleep. I'll take the first watch."

I barely made it to the, admittedly very large, bed before exhaustion took me and I slipped off to sleep.

 **A/N: Good god, that took forever. I've noticed that I get all my best ideas for this really late at night. I'll keep that in mind for the future. This story should hopefully get a lot more updates, especially considering that I have summer vacation coming up. And a road trip, where I should have plenty of time to write. Maybe not upload, but write. And with that, I bid you adieu, and I am going to bed. Goodbye!**


	11. A Quick Note

Hey all, just so you're aware this story is not ending. I'm currently in the process of extensive rewrites of the entire story. I'm trying to reinvent myself on the internet, and I don't want to have anything I'm not happy with online, much like the first several chapters of this story. I've also enlisted a good friend of mine to act as my editor, so hopefully between the two of us we can make something great! In addition to the extensive rewrites, I also have a second story in the works, so I hope you read that as well. Thanks for your patience, I hope to have the rewrites and chapter 11 done within the next few weeks. Thanks again for all your support and patience!


End file.
